


Comms and Contractions

by fiction_before_reality



Series: Just a Small World Girl, Livin' in a Lonely World [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, baby daxamite/kryptonian!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_before_reality/pseuds/fiction_before_reality
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr for "Kara and Mon el with their first kid :D"Hopefully this lives up to expectations!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this wound up as more of a pregnancy fic than an actual Kara and Mon-El interacting with their child, but I figured that if there’s any interest at all, I can do a fic that’s set in the same universe, with the pair dealing with their kid and raising them.

When Kara figured out that she was pregnant, the first emotion she felt was shock. She and Mon-El hadn’t really _talked_ about kids, but she was on the pill, and she’d had Alex run some tests to make sure that it would still work on her Kryptonian physiology.

Because she hadn’t even thought that pregnancy was a possibility, it had taken Kara a puking session, during which she became _very_ acquainted with her toilet bowl, to realize that something was wrong. She couldn’t remember the last time that she’d thrown up … scratch that. She’d thrown up after that one bender with Mon-El not long after he came to Earth. That had been _three years._ She’d thought that she’d never forget that horrible feeling.

Apparently, three years had dulled the memory of stomach acid crawling up her esophagus. Sitting on her haunches next to the toilet, puking her guts out, Kara felt a surge of pity for Alex and all the crazy nights she’d had drinking in her early twenties.

 _‘Alex,’_ she thought, ‘ _She’ll know what’s going on with me._ ’ Kara expected the worst. Poisoning, alien assassins; nothing would be too extreme with her life.

But when Alex said the word _pregnant_ , Kara froze. All the prepping for the worst options- she wasn’t sure how to handle the best. Alex stopped moving around and went to stand by her sister. “Is there something I can do, Kara? Do you want me to call Mon-El?”

“No,” Kara said faintly, “I think I’ve got this.”

And so she did. Kara flew home, one hand over her stomach rather than in the normal outstretched position. She flew straight in through the open window, landing gracefully near the bed. Mon-El was still at work, she knew, so she had some time to absorb the news. She slumped down on the couch in the apartment, resting a hand again over her stomach.

She spent the next half-hour not really doing anything, just staring into space. That was how Mon-El found her: eyes glassy and unfocused, lips slightly parted.

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently, moving towards her.

Kara jumped. She hadn’t even heard the door open, she was so focused on the thoughts that chased each other around her head. “You might want to sit down,” she directed.

Almost the second he sat down beside her, concerned face turned towards her, she blurted, “I’m pregnant.” When he didn’t say anything, Kara kept babbling, “I … I don’t know how …”

“I think I know how,” Mon-El smirked.

“Not that, you dolt,” Kara laughed, bumping shoulders with him. She paused for a moment before saying, “You’re not … you’re not upset?”

He held one of her hands, fiddling with the two bands gracing her left ring finger. “Upset? Upset?” Mon-El genuinely sounded bewildered, “How could I be upset about the greatest thing to ever happen to me?”

***

It was a long seven-and-a-half months until Kara gave birth. For five of them, she had insisted on remaining out and about as Supergirl, though she had to have Winn modify several other outfits with camouflaging stomach panels. It wouldn’t do for someone to put two and two together and figure out that Supergirl was having a baby.

Because she could consume so many calories on Earth without getting fat, it wasn’t really that big of a deal anyways. Through the duration of the pregnancy, she gained only about ten pounds.

Between James as Guardian, J’onn shapeshifting into Kara whenever he could, and Mon-El having stepped into a role as ‘Superboy’ (James had taken great pleasure naming him that), National City stayed just as safe during her (unnoticed) absence.

As her due date drew near, J’onn arranged for several DEO staff to go undercover at the hospital as doctors and nurses, preparing so that the baby could be born in the hospital and Kara could be visited by her human friends in the hospital.

***

Of course it was during a mission that Kara went into labor.

“Fuck,” she hissed as she saw Mon-El take a hit, her stomach contracting in sympathy.

Alex took a moment away from her screens, muting her comms to ask her sister, “You ok, Kara?” Her voice was laced with worry. Within the past seven months, Alex had officially-unofficially named herself Kara’s primary care for her pregnancy. There wasn’t really anyone more qualified for the job anyways.

Kara muted her own mic. “I’m fine,” she said, “It’s just the Braxton-Hicks contractions. I’m fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Alex said, turning back to the fight and switching her comms back on.

Even with Martian Manhunter, Guardian, and Superboy all fighting, it was a long battle. Another ten minutes in, and Kara was still having contractions. These were more painful than the normal Braxton-Hicks, and closer together too. But it took Kara some time to realize that something was actually wrong.

Specifically, it took her until she felt the puddle below her on the chair soaking into her supersuit, which she still wore out of habit to go to the DEO. “Alex?” she whispered in surprise. Her sister’s eyes remained glued to the screen, and Kara was reminded that not everyone had her hearing. “ _Alex_ ,” she repeated a bit louder.

“Yeah, Kara?” Alex asked, turning concerned eyes away from the monitor again.

“My water just broke,” she whispered, her voice still oddly quiet.

“What!” Mon-El’s voice sounded through the comms, and Kara could’ve smacked herself for forgetting to turn her earpiece off. She saw his movement in the fight stutter, and it was only a swing of James’ shield that stopped him from getting thrown into a wall by one of the vicious aliens they were fighting. Mon-El moved to the back of the fight for a moment, saying, “Alex, get Kara to the hospital now! I’m on my way.”

Kara could still see the fight on the screens, saw Mon-El’s hesitation as he looked back at James and J’onn still fighting off a hoard of enemies. “Let’s wrap this up, boys,” he growled, striding back into the fray, “I’ve got a wife to get to.”

***

Once the pain was done, Kara could only marvel at the beautiful baby girl in her arms.

“What are we going to name her?” Mon-El asked in awe, staring down at their beautiful daughter. “We could call her Alura, if you wanted.”

“That’s not really a common Earth name,” Kara laughed gently before sobering a bit. “Besides, I don’t want her to have to carry the weight of our planets on her little shoulders.” She paused for a moment before saying, “I think I like Alexa. Little Lexie,” she cooed. “It’s not _quite_ Alexandra, but I think the world can’t handle more than one Alex Danvers.”

“What about her middle name?” Mon-El asked.

“How would you feel about Lena?” Kara countered. “She’s one of the few civilians we’ve trusted with our secret, and she’s awesome besides that.”

“I feel that if little Lexie ends up even a bit like _either_ of her namesakes, we will have done our jobs as parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and questions are always welcome, as are prompts! If you want to leave me a prompt, drop it in a comment below or come visit me on Tumblr [@fictional-before-real!](http://fictional-before-real.tumblr.com/)


End file.
